


They Tell Us Not To, But We Take A Step

by afterandalasia



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Consensual Non-Monogamy, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Established Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Everyone is Bisexual, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/M/M, Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poly, Polyamorous Core Four (Disney), Promiscuity, Quote: We don't really have dating on the island. It's more like gang activity. (Disney), Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Male Carlos de Vil, Vaginal Sex, facesitting, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: Audrey has a thing for the bad kids.Luckily, it turns out they might have a thing for her too.
Relationships: Evie/Jay/Mal/Audrey Rose/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal/Audrey Rose (Disney), Jay/Audrey Rose (Disney), Mal/Audrey Rose (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And so continues the 2020 saga of me clearing out my old WIP folder (somewhat). This was started before D3 (and Audrey's return) and honestly was... just meant to be smut about Audrey having a thing for bad boys and bad girls.
> 
> Title from "Break the Rules" by UNSECRET.

Mal started it.

She would swear that Mal started it. Because they were having another of their sickly-sweet veiled arguments in the bathroom, trading sharp words with venomous smiles, standing barely inches apart as if trying to intimidate each other, and then the next that Audrey knew they had hands in each other’s hair, tongues in each other’s mouths, pressed against the wall and kissing fiercely.

Mal pressed her against the cool tiles, lips like fire, fingers tight in Audrey’s delicately-curled hair. Audrey kissed back in fierce kind, breathed the words _villain whore_ and was called an _Auradon slut_ in return through a kiss that scraped teeth on lips and bumped their noses together. Mal’s hips were sharp against hers, weight angry and forceful, at least until she snapped back and looked at Audrey as if one of them, or both, were insane.

Audrey’s lipstick had smeared around Mal’s mouth, berry-pink streaks on her skin. Mal looked her over, breathless, eyes wide and green but not inhumanly so.

“What?” said Audrey, with a haughty tilt of her chin. “Didn’t think someone in Auradon would know how to kiss?”

Mal laughed, a short sharp bark, then her lips curled into a smile. She grabbed the front of Audrey’s dress, and at another time Audrey would have told her off for creasing the periwinkle silk, but her heart was pounding and her skin was hot and she felt so _alive_. Audrey didn’t wait for Mal to initiate the kiss again, just grabbed Mal’s hip and formed a fist in her hair and dragged her in to crash their mouths together.

She wasn’t sure how long they spend, making out against the wall, tugging on each other’s hair and biting at each other’s lips. But they certainly missed a class, and Audrey cussed Mal out all over again when she realised it, and this time Mal’s laugh rang more true.

It took Audrey’s makeup kit from her bag to remove the lipstick from Mal’s skin, but there was nothing to be done but for Mal to use magic to fade the marks from her throat. Audrey just produced a scarf from her bag to arrange about her own neck, as Mal smirked.

“You don’t trust my magic, princess?”

Even Audrey was not sure what boldness made her look Mal in the eyes. “Maybe I’m keeping them for next time,” she said.

She saw the excitement spark in Mal’s eyes, but waltzed from the bathroom before the fae could manage a reply.

When it kept happening, she knew that she couldn’t blame Mal. Because one makeout in a bathroom was one thing, but a habit was another, and that was what it became; making out in closets, breaking into empty classrooms, fondling each other’s thighs and playing footsie beneath the table, daring with a gaze to see who will break first. Mal won, when she snuck her foot up beneath Audrey’s skirt to almost stroke the fabric of her panties, and Audrey shifted in her chair and crossed her legs as she looked away.

(Not fast enough; she saw the way that Mal smirked.)

Mal locked the bathroom doors with magic when they met in there, when Mal pushed her up against the marble counter and she grabbed Mal’s ass through those tight jeans, grinding their hips together. Mal gasped, actually sounded surprised since the first time that this all begun and she had started looking like it explained _so fucking much_, and Audrey did her best to look imperious with what she knew was a serious hickey appearing on her throat and lipstick in utter disarray.

“What?” she said, sarcasm dripping from her words. “Didn’t think someone in Auradon would know what an ass is?”

“Didn’t think you’d be the one to grope it,” Mal purred, in a tone that she’s just too good at using because it shot straight between Audrey’s thighs. “Did you do that to Benny-boo?”

It should sting, but it’s Mal that had Audrey’s lipstick on her jaw, Mal whose ass Audrey was currently grabbing. And she’d figured out pretty early on that Ben certainly didn’t think about her in that way. Audrey rolled her eyes. “You think Ben would know what to do with his dick if someone drew him a map?”

Another of those laughs that she had come to enjoy. “So you have to draw maps round here, huh?”

This time, it was Audrey who smirked. “I don’t know. Reckon you could find your way to my room tonight?”

The green glitter in Mal’s eyes ought to have scares her. Instead it just made her a little more wet. “Maybe you should leave me some bedcrumbs.”

For a moment, Audrey wasn’t quite sure how she could respond, and cursed her mind for not being quite quick enough. But then her smile returned, and she pushed Mal away just far enough for her to squirm out and have enough room to stand. Bending, she pushed down her panties in one easy sweep, stepping delicately out of them and then dangling them for one finger. Mal swallowed as her eyes locked onto the delicate pink lace.

Audrey dropped the panties against Mal’s chest, and Mal seemed to catch them as much by instinct as judgement. Then Audrey stepped back, grabbed her bag and scooped a makeup wipe from the top of it to wipe over her cheeks and chin in easy, practised moves. Mal looked at the panties, raised an eyebrow, and then slipped them into one pocket and zipped it up around them.

“I expect those back, you know,” Audrey said, and took her leave while she still had Mal speechless.

There weren’t as many advantages to being royalty as there used to be, but Audrey was no fool. She knew that a room to herself was the least of the benefits she has, but at least it gave her some privacy, whatever she may wish to do with it.

Even if Ben hadn’t seemed at all interested, and Chad hadn’t even been good enough at kissing for Audrey to consider letting him try anything else.

Mal arrived at her door right after curfew, leather jacket slung over one shoulder, other hand dangling Audrey’s panties. She was wearing those tight dark jeans and a black vest top with no bra underneath, nipples hard beneath the thin cotton and shoulders bare.

Audrey pulled her inside, just in _case_ there was anyone else that fancied breaking curfew tonight, and closed the door smartly behind them.

“Well, that’s not the welcome I was expecting,” Mal said.

Still with her back to Mal, Audrey undid her dressing gown and let it slide to the floor. She gave Mal a moment for it to sink in, her utter nudity beneath, hair pulled up into a ponytail to bare her from the line of her neck down to the curves of her ankles.

She looked back over her shoulder, and felt a thrill with just how turned-on Mal looked. The leather jacket slid from one hand, panties from the other, to land on a crumpled heap on the floor. By the time that Audrey turned around and put one hand on her hip, giving the most flawlessly arrogant look that she could summon, Mal looked just about ready to drool.

“How’s that for a welcome?” she said.

For a reply, Mal ripped off her vest and tossed it aside, and Audrey was quite determined that she was going to mock her for that later. But for a start she strode forwards, grabbed Mal’s jaw, and kissed her hard enough to draw forth a gasp.

It took both of them to remove the rest of Mal’s clothes, and they fell inelegantly onto the bed in a tangle of hair and limbs. Audrey pinned her to the bed, thrill in her head and between her legs both at the same time, and she had no intention of admitting to Mal how inexperienced she is. But she’s always had a hand, and she sure as hell knew how to use it. Mal moaned as Audrey’s fingers slid over her and then into her, and hell, it spun Audrey’s head just to feel how wet Mal was.

“You like that?” she breathed against Mal’s mouth.

“I can think of something that I’d like more,” Mal replied.

Audrey didn’t have time to register that Mal was moving before they were flipped, Audrey on her back with Mal straddling her hips and pinning her wrists above her head with one hand. Audrey tried to squirm away, or at least half-tried, but Mal was stronger than she looked and it wasn’t as if the view was all that bad.

“I think I’d like to fuck you hoarse,” Mal said, dark and dangerous and Audrey shouldn’t like it but it was far too hot to hear Mal talking like that. “Pin you to the bed, and show you what a villain can really do. So how do you like that?”

Part of her thought that she’d let Mal do anything, as long as she kept talking in that voice. “I think you’d better put your money where your mouth is,” she replied.

Mal did. She recited some spell to soundproof the room, pinned Audrey to the bed, and proceeded to finger her until she screamed. By the time that it was Audrey’s turn to reciprocate, her legs had turned to jelly, but she was more than willing to kneel between Mal’s thighs and make what use of her tongue she could. Mal didn’t comment if her inexperience shows, but perhaps enthusiasm made up for it as she delved her tongue between Mal’s folds and drank in the taste of her.

But Mal needed to leave before midnight, of course, and Audrey didn’t care what lie Mal might tell her roommate but she didn’t quite think that even the VKs were going to gossip to each other about fucking an Auradon princess. She needed to clean her room anyway, to change her sex-damp sheets, and to get some sleep before her classes tomorrow.

But through it all, there was a pleasurable throb between her thighs, and she knew that she could barely wait to do it again.

It had to be her room, of course, or at least Audrey totally intended it to be that way. A couple of nights a week, Mal comes to her room, throws her to the bed and fucks her senseless. She’d always assumed that she would want to be on top, want to be giving the orders, but then Mal tied her to the bed with her own scarf and Audrey realised that she’s never been so turned on. Mal bent her over the desk, and she all but forgot her name. Mal sat on her face, and she almost came untouched.

So, it started off in her room. But maybe she should have realised that it isn’t going to stay there for long. Because making out with Mal in closets turned into eating out Mal in closets, and grinding against Mal in bathrooms turned into being fucked by Mal in bathrooms, and before she knew it Mal’s hand was clamped over her mouth to keep her quiet as they hide in the gardens, barely out of sight, Mal’s fingers buried in her cunt. Perhaps it shouldn’t have been so fucking hot, or feel so fucking right, but there was something about Mal pushing her down and doing as she would that lights a fire in Audrey’s brain and between her legs both, and she knew that she enjoyed it in a way that princesses really weren’t supposed to.

It’s not like the fairy tales mention the princesses enjoying getting fucked, after all. But Audrey had known pretty much since she figured out how to use her hand that some delicate sexless relationship wasn’t going to be for her, and somehow it was easier to imagine that Mal might understand that than to think that one of her Auradon peers might.

Mal didn’t ask for anything. They both took what they want, and from the number of times that Mal’s thighs clamped around Audrey’s head she knew that Mal has enjoyed herself plenty as well. It was easy, and comfortable, and maybe it was both the secrets and the orgasms that put a little bit more of a spring in Audrey’s step.

Ben had a meal with his parents for his seventeenth birthday party. The VKs had said that they were going to throw him a ‘howler’, whatever _that_ means, but also declared that they will be partying that night to celebrate Ben’s birthday in his absence. Audrey wasn’t sure that was totally fair, but she’d quickly seen that the VKs will take any opportunity to let their hair down and celebrate, and she did not intend to miss this one.

It wasn’t all VKs, or even mostly VKs, and Audrey would have sworn that there were people that she didn’t even _know_ at the party. The music was louder and harsher, the drinks openly alcoholic instead of secretly, the dancing filthy. When Audrey had arrived at Evie’s door, Evie had pronounced her outfit completely unacceptable and loaned her a tight black leather skirt and a top that was mostly lace and showed off the bralette beneath. Audrey wanted to be scandalised, and did protest aloud, but part of her was enjoying the way that Mal was undressing her with her eyes from the far side of the room.

The party was being held in some empty warehouse most easily reached by climbing over the walls at the back of school grounds, and Audrey had not felt so rebellious since she licked Mal’s pussy in the teacher’s chair of an empty classroom. She liked it, as they pushed through low branches and ducked through a door that looked to have been crowbarred open, into the party proper.

Freddie looked to be enjoying herself even more, with a spliced-together DJ deck that looked like a short circuit waiting to happen, and UV paints tracing patterns on her cheekbones. Audrey recognised Lonnie, dressed in tight bright clothing and grinding with Jay in the middle of the floor, right before Evie popped open a bottle and pushed it into Audrey’s hand.

“Got to stay hydrated,” she shouted, over the music.

Audrey laughed. The place should have been scandalous, unspeakable, but the music thrummed in her bones and she could feel herself wanting to dance before she even started to drink. She could feel eyes on her, and wondered how many of them recognised her, with her hair done up differently and Evie having redone her makeup to something darker and more dramatic. She felt more like _her_ and less like her usual self at the same time, and she liked it.

She danced with Evie, pretending to waltz together and parodying traditional Auradonian dances to whoops and drunken applause from those around them. She danced with Lonnie, all filthy swings of their hips and laughing beneath the music. She danced with Jay, her ass against his hips, and was pretty sure that he’s half-hard by the time that she was done with him. He didn’t show it in his expression, though, hands safely on her hips over the fabric of her skirt and not on the slivers of skin that were visible between skirt and top. So she turned around, slung her arms around his neck, and that time his hands landed on her ass and she grinned at him through the dark.

He leant in, mouth against her ear. “So you dance dirty, huh, princess?”

For a reply, she ran a hand round to rest against his chest, fingers just at the vee of his top. She pressed her lips so close to his ear that she suspected she would leave lipstick streaks on his skin. “You have no idea.”

It was there and then, rolling her hips against his and with his hands on her ass, that she was sure that she wanted to fuck him. She could feel the ripple of his muscles, the controlled power in his body, and she’d seen since the beginning the way that he venerated her with his eyes. It wasn’t possession, just desire, and fuck but she wanted to be desired. Just for being _her_, not for what she represents or who her parents were, and if nothing else the VKs knew how that feels.

(She understood them better than she wanted to admit. The pressure to live up to something that you can never be. She envied that they had been able to give up that pressure.)

They danced until the small hours, until they started running out of drinks and the music system abruptly died on them. Freddie swore, and Carlos – still sober, of all of them – tried to fix it again by doing something too fiddly for Audrey to give a fuck about, but even he had to admit defeat. There was some half-hearted booing, but Mal told them to shut the fuck up and get back to the dorms without getting caught while she and Jane cleared up with their magic.

Well, once they’ve been throwing an illegal party, she supposed that illegal magic wasn’t much of a step more. The thought was hilarious, and she snorted with suppressed laughter, Jay’s arm slung around her shoulder.

Getting back over the wall was much harder when they were drunk, and even Evie had to take off her high heels to make it over. Audrey made it out without flashing her underwear, but on the way back in there was only Jay behind her and she made sure to flash white lace at him and wink along the way.

There was _way_ too much giggling and stumbling as they made their way back through the gardens, and Audrey rolled her eyes, grabbed Jay’s hand, and pulled him away from the others. She knew the sweeps and corners of the hedges like the back of her hand, all the shortcuts to get them back first, and they were the first ones to slip in through the side door.

Only then did Audrey take off her heels, because there was no way she was wearing steel tips across tiles at this time of night and expecting nobody to notice, all the while not letting go of Jay’s hand.

“You know where you’re going, huh?” he said, leaning close to all but purr against her ear again. Hell, do all of the VKs have great voices for sex?

She looked at him slyly beneath her lashes. The music and the drink were both hot in her veins, but neither of them was quite to blame for the heat in her pussy. “Why? You not sure about where we’re going?”

There was a new sort of appreciation in his eyes as they raked over here again. “I think I’m looking forward to it.”

She smirks, and felt that thrill down her spine again.

They were barely through the door of her room before Jay scooped his arms around her, pushed her up against the wall, and kissed her. They both tasted more of alcohol than anything else, but his tongue was hot and firm in her mouth, and he certainly knew how to kiss. Audrey murmured approval, ran her hand over his shoulders, then grabbed his belt to tug their hips flush together. That time, she could definitely feel that he was half-hard, and least until she ground against him and that ‘half’ went all the way to ‘full’.

“That’s more like it,” she breathed against his lips.

“You sure about this, princess?”

Mal called her that, as well. She wondered if it’s a VK thing, whether it was something they threw at all the Auradonian princesses or just at her, but the mixture of respect and sarcasm did something down her spine and straight between her thighs.

She responded by undoing the buttons on her lace shirt. It wasn’t really flashing all that much more skin beneath, but she still saw the way that Jay swallowed and his eyes dipped downwards. “Don’t I look sure?” she replied, sugar-sweet and acid-sharp.

Jay would a hand into her hair and kissed her again. She didn’t even get her skirt off; it just rode up around her hips as Jay slid a thigh between her legs, and then she was grinding on the rough denim and her breath was coming in desperate pants. She undid his belt with trembling fingers and wrapped her hand around his cock, as much giving him something to rut against as really taking him in hand, and it was stupid and messy and drunken and not at all what she would have planned if she had planned things at all.

But she came with Jay’s hand on her breast and her legs astride against his thigh, moaning into his mouth, and then he spurted hot and sticky over her hand and wrist and _fuck_, it was real and _honest_ and it felt like the least manufactured thing that Audrey had ever lived through.

Except, just maybe, fucking Mal.

“Shit.” Jay looked down, at her white-streaked arm reaching into his open pants, his thigh almost propping her up against the door. He chuckled sheepishly. “Didn’t mean for that to be over so quick.”

“Hey,” said Audrey, breathlessly. “You still outlasted me. Come on, let’s get some face wipes and clean up your clothes. And then,” she smiled, aware of just how dark her lipstick was because she could see it smudged around Jay’s mouth, “I’ve got a few more plans for you.”

She used to keep condoms and lube in her bedside drawer for the vibrator beneath them, but it was certainly more fun to use them on Jay instead. He might not have been so rough or so stern with her as Mal, but he was just as keen to have some fun, and seemed just as willing to overlook her inexperience in favour of the enthusiasm which she showed.

Sure, come tasted gross, but the feel of Jay coming apart in her hands made up for it, the way that he groaned and arched beneath her, the way that his hands on her hair weren’t pushing her around so much as clinging on. And in return, he blew her mind with his tongue or his fingers, and they at least managed to _stay_ in her room even if they managed to fuck on every flat surface and a few of the ones that weren’t so flat as well.

“Don’t worry,” Audrey teased, when Jay’s phone went off while she was in the middle of riding him, his hands on her breasts and both of them shining with sweat. “I’m not expecting to keep you to myself.”

He managed another of this wicked smiles, white teeth shining. “Likewise,” he said, just as breathless. “If you can find anyone else who compares to this.”

She laughed, and rode him harder, chasing at least one more orgasm before she was done with him.

Later, she tried out some of the tricks of his tongue on Mal, and was rewarded with Mal’s wetness all but _flooding_ against her face.

“Damn it, princess,” Mal panted, still clothed from the waist up with her pants around her ankles in Audrey’s chair. “Where’d you learn that?”

“Research,” said Audrey, innocently. She traces her tongue across her lower lip.

Mal grinned. “Well, then, I think you’d best do it again.”

As for Evie, well, that was Mal’s fault as well. Because it was Mal’s idea to meet up in _her_ room instead of Audrey’s, and it was Mal who had _assured_ her that the door was locked with magic as well as a key. Which was how Audrey came to be on her back on Mal’s bed, Mal grinding on her face and toying with Audrey’s nipples as Audrey grew increasingly wet, increasingly desperate, hands pinned under Mal’s ankles and thighs held apart by Mal’s magic.

She really wouldn’t have expected to like it so much. But it was like the rest of the world vanished, like there was nothing but the taste and the scent and the feel of Mal, soft and wet and salt-sweet on her tongue, and the slight crick in her neck didn’t matter when she was licking at Mal’s clit, yearning and desperate to please. Because she knew that Mal’s touch on her pussy would feel like a _reward_, like something _earned_, and somehow that felt all the better when Mal deigned to touch her.

She could _feel_ how wet she was, thighs trembling, panting against Mal’s skin as Mal moaned low in her throat and rocked her hips in a way that felt almost casual, as if she was just savouring the feeling of Audrey’s tongue.

She heard a muffled click, but almost thought that she had imagined it, at least until it was followed by _another_ click which was _definitely_ the sound of a door closing, and the sound of Evie chirping: “Oh, hi, Mal.”

Audrey gave a muffled shriek and bucked underneath Mal.

“Fuck!” Mal half-climbed, half-fell aside, calf catching Audrey in the face on the way through. The hold of her magic disappeared in an instant as Audrey sat up, pressing her knees together and clutching her skirt back down over herself again, cheeks wet with Mal and blazing with humiliation.

Evie looked entirely unsurprised, and _that_ was the part that Audrey really wasn’t sure how to respond to. Evie just looked between them, then tilted her head. “Hi, Audrey. Mal didn’t tell me she was expecting anyone today.”

She dropped her bag on the desk and shrugged off her coat as if everything was totally normal. As if she hadn’t just walked in on her roommate sitting on Audrey’s face; _Audrey_, of all people, who still exchanged barbs with Mal in public even though it was probably clear to everyone that it was more a game than true rivalry at this stage.

It was Mal who seemed to recover herself first, and even then it was only to laugh, long and ringing. She crossed one ankle over the other, and as Audrey gave her a shocked look leaned back on her hands as casual as anyone could please, all while wearing just her bra and even that slipping off one shoulder. “And you didn’t say you weren’t going to the library this afternoon,” she replied.

Then, of course, she had the audacity to catch Audrey’s eye and _wink_.

“You said the door was locked with magic,” Audrey hissed, still desperately pushing her skirt down because there was _absolutely no way_ that Evie saw anything less than _everything_ when she walked in, but it would nice to be able to pretend.

Mal shrugged. “It is. Only Evie and I could get in.”

That would have been really nice to know _before_ Audrey’s panties had ended up in the middle of the floor and Mal’s jeans had somehow wound up dangling over the top of the bedframe.

“Although, I guess this explains why you wouldn’t tell me who it _was_ you were sneaking around with,” Evie continued. She fiddled with her hair in the mirror, then leant in closer to run her fingertip over her lips like she was checking for smudges. And it really wasn’t helping that bending over like that was letting Audrey see far enough up her skirt to realise that those tights were in fact stockings, bare strips of upper thigh just visible at the top.

At least, Audrey didn’t think that it was helping. Until Evie put _both_ of her hands on the dresser, leant _further_ in while running her tongue over her lip in a way that really ought to have been illegal, and _arched her back_ in a way that showed Audrey not just those strips of bare skin, but also the curves at the base of her ass and her high-cut, navy lace underwear.

Because that definitely helped. Not Audrey’s ability to concentrate, of course, but it certainly helped her pussy to clench in a way that put her actually pretty close to that orgasm she’d been on the verge of losing, and she made a sort of squeaking sound that totally wasn’t intentional and totally wasn’t dignified either.

Since, see, Mal had this sort of hot evil bossy dominatrix thing going on, especially when she was wearing leather and chunky boots, but Evie was just, and always had been, _gorgeous_. There had been more than one time – before everything with Mal had started, when Audrey hadn’t had anything other than her own hand – when she’d gotten off to thoughts of Evie slowly shedding those beautiful clothes that she made.

Evie catches Audrey’s eye in the mirror, but Audrey was still pretty sure that she was speaking to Mal. “I was just a bit worried that you’d forgotten how to share,” she said.

“Share?” It came out really more of a breath than an actual word, because Audrey’s pulse was racing and her thighs were still clamped tightly together, but by then it was starting to take effort not to _rub_ them together as well.

Mal’s hand came to rest between Audrey’s shoulderblades, then slid _down_. “Mmm. We don’t really do _exclusive_ on the Isle of the Lost. It’s more… gang activity.”

Well, part of Audrey’s mind managed, that did at least explain why neither Mal or Jay had batted an eyelash when Audrey had indicated that she was fooling around with someone else as well. But that was really all that she _did_ manage to think, because Evie reached up and started undoing the buttons on her blouse, achingly slowly and without her gaze ever leaving Audrey’s, exposing an ever-growing swathe of flawless skin and just a hint of tan lace beneath.

“Sometimes at different times,” Evie provided. Her fingers pushed aside her bra to reveal one nipple, and oh dear, it was going to be really embarrassing if it just ended up taking a _nipple_ for Audrey to come undone. She felt like she was going to faint if Evie took off her shirt, at this rate. “Sometimes at the same time.”

Audrey felt Mal’s breath flutter against her ear, and the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention. So, apparently, do her nipples, so hard that even just her bralette and thin shirt feel chafingly rough against them.

“What do you say, princess?” said Mal. “Reckon you can learn how to share?”

It occurred to her that this may have been a set-up. If it had been, then she owed Mal something like a dozen orgasms for it, because this was well into the realm of her best fantasies. Even more so when Evie straightened up and slipped off her blouse in one move, and even the small of her back was beautiful and Audrey had no idea how that even _worked_ but somehow it does.

“I think you’d be surprised what a quick learner I am,” she said, breathless as it is.

She could almost _hear_ Mal’s grin. “Well, isn’t _that_ good to hear?”

Mal held her arms behind her back as Evie’s clever, clever fingers undid her. Removing her clothes with a tender touch, lips ghosting over her shoulders and her breasts, leaving Audrey so breathless and desperate and afire beneath her skin that it only took one finger on her clit to send her tumbling down over the edge. In return she applied her mouth to Evie’s cunt as Evie reclined on the bed, artfully dishabillée, sharing languid kisses with Mal and teasing and stroking at Mal’s pussy in turn.

Mal had been one thing. It had been fun and fierce and rough, and _oh_ but Audrey had enjoyed it. But Evie refused to let them rush, demanded in actions and touches that they savoured each encounter.

She had a wicked streak, of course; she wouldn’t have been a VK if she didn’t, Audrey wouldn’t find her quite so relatable if she didn’t. Audrey knew _full well_ whose idea it was to leave Audrey tied to a chair, cursing and pleading in alternate breaths, as Evie writhed her way down Mal’s body, drinking her in like champagne, until both of them were crying out in ecstasy and then, only then, did they deign to grant Audrey her release.

She came so hard that the world almost turns black. That didn’t stop her from giving them a piece of her mind as soon as she could speak clearly enough to do so, though.

Mal fucked her hard and fast and foolishly, the way that they probably should have fucked considering who they were and where they were and what would happen were they caught. But Evie insisted on lingering on her, inside her, and Audrey learned Evie’s body in a different way that made her feel powerful and vulnerable both at once.

It was by accident, really. Audrey had snuck up behind Evie in their room, was stroking and teasing through the delicate fabric of her clothes, biting at her ear.

“Don’t worry, princess,” she breathed against Evie’s skin. “We’re not getting caught this time.”

Evie never said exactly what it was that made her snatch in her breath, made her hands tighten so hard on the back of the chair on which she leaned. But Audrey did wonder whether maybe it was the word _princess_, the word which Mal and Jay used so skilfully, which would never feel right for Mal but which _fit_ Evie like a silken glove.

She quickly applied her mouth to Evie’s skin instead, and did not talk about it. But neither of them flinched when it happened again, and again, and for the first time in her life Audrey found herself speaking the word ‘princess’ without the strictures of protocol or the bitterness of scorn, and she wondered how her very words themselves were being affected by the VKs.

“So,” said Jay, sounding sated and amused as they lay on her bed waiting to get their breath back after their latest round. “What do _I_ have to do to get a pair of your panties left behind in my room?”

Audrey couldn’t help the look of alarm which she shot him.

His grin widened. “Hey, Mal has a tendency to throw clothing in every which direction. Shouldn’t be surprised that you missed a pair.”

She was going to kill Mal. She was going to have to learn swordfighting and find an actual cold iron blade to do it, she was sure, but she was absolutely going to. For giving her the first taste of what it was like to fuck the VKs, and then for Evie, and now for this.

She had thought at the time that Mal must have ripped them beyond recognition.

“I all but challenged you to find someone who could keep up,” Jay continued. He reached up to stroke the underside of her breast, then to pinch lightly at her nipple. “And Mal definitely qualifies as that.” A wink. “Trust me, I know.”

The immediate panic finally started to ebb, and she remembered abruptly that she had dealing with the _VKs_, not with other Auradonians. “Gang activity, huh?” she said, her voice slightly strangled but the adrenaline rushing in her veins slowing, cooling.

His continuing smile said it all. Rolling on to his side, he kissed her on the mouth, then the cheek, and then his breath brushed her ear and perhaps that was something else that they all had in common or perhaps they all noticed independently that it made her shiver with anticipation every time.

“I think I have an idea for something you would like,” Jay said, and nipped at her earlobe like punctuation.

Her breath hitched. “Oh?”

A wordless murmur, almost a purr, ran from his lips to her skin and made her toes curl. “All of us,” he whispered.

Her fingers tightened on his thigh, and from his chuckle alone she knew that he could read her response loud and clear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Adrien Castle is a reference to the great works of screaminginternally (*salutes*) - when I unexpectedly found myself needing to quote a fictional magical theory book it felt fitting to give a nod.

Audrey was pretty sure that Jay was just teasing her by arranging it for the night of her eighteenth birthday – or perhaps that all of them were teasing her, reminding her of the differences between the Isle and Auradon, how little rules mattered to them compared to individual say-so. They were finding their own place in Auradon, but they were changing the world around them too, like dye spreading in water. Auradon would never be the same again.

But those were far-off thoughts, far-off feelings. What Audrey mostly knew was the thrumming nervousness and excitement in her chest as she returned to school from dinner with her parents at almost midnight, a special pass allowing her to be out past curfew but not really covering her for making her way to Mal and Evie’s room.

Mal opened the door before Audrey even knocked, with a lazy smile that promised not to answer any questions that Audrey might have. Instead, Audrey breezed into their room, knowing that her pretty cream skirt suit and her rose silk blouse couldn’t make her stand out from them more. They were all arrayed in leather and dark colours, playing up their Isle heritage more than ever.

“Nice of you to join us, princess,” said Mal. Her eyes flashed green, but the purple winged eyeliner was Evie’s work if ever Audrey had seen it.

Behind Audrey, the lock clicked. It sent a shock of arousal down her.

“Well, I had some time free in my schedule,” she replied.

She wondered how long they were going to play the game. Whether that was the idea, to have the virtuous princess ravished by the terrible savages from the Isle of the Lost, and to be fair that idea had its own merits. But it would have been too hard to keep in character with her blood hot in her veins and with weeks of promises lingering in her mind, so when Jay stepped up behind her and ran his fingertips down her arms in a way that teased even as it mimicked a threat, she threw caution to the wind.

Twisting in his arms, Audrey caught hold of Jay’s hair and kissed his mouth in one swift movement. He gave a muffled yelp, and Mal laughed appreciatively somewhere behind them. But then Jay caught on, kissed her back, tongue forceful in her mouth even as his hands ran almost delicately down her sides.

_Fuck_, he was good with his hands.

“I told you that game wouldn’t work,” said Evie, also sounding amused. Audrey bit Jay’s lip, and grabbed his ass. Her skirt was too narrow for her to grind against his thigh, and the thought made her growl low in her throat. “Although maybe…”

Audrey jumped as a hand trailed down her back, turning to see that it was Evie. And she was _stunning_ in the low evening light, lips glossy and ripe for kissing, eyes dark and shining.

“Maybe next time we could ask Audrey to play along a little.”

Audrey grinned. “Or maybe you could be the princess that we have our way with.” The thought of _next time_ made her heart race and her blood sing. She had never seemed to feel so alive as she did now that she shared their beds.

Evie tapped her on the nose. “They’ve already had their way, believe me.”

If she pointed out that _she_ hadn’t been invited to that opportunity, it had the potential to turn into something that had too many words and not enough nudity, so Audrey kissed Evie instead. Evie’s lips were sweeter, and she forced Audrey to slow her kisses instead of being devoured, and when more hands started to slide over Audrey’s body it wasn’t such a shock.

Still a surprise, in a way, sure. But a good one. There was something surreal that any of them could want her, let alone all of them, after what she had said and done and struggled to find the right words to apologise for. But maybe they knew how difficult some apologies could be, or maybe they saw that there was a spark of villain in her as much as there had always been a spark of hero in them.

She broke the kiss with Evie and turned to the other side, and found herself facing Carlos. She knew less about him than the others; he was something of a mystery. But now there was something almost tentative in his eyes and, well, he _was_ the only one that she hadn’t fucked already.

“Hey,” she said, for lack of anything better. “You mind if I kiss you too?”

“Well, I didn’t come here to be left out,” he replied.

Good point. Audrey kissed him, not quite gently but in the most neutral sort of way that she could manage, not too rough or deep or fast. Carlos surprised her by winding a hand into her hair – at least, from the angle and the timing she was pretty sure that it was him – and replying just as firm and earnestly. She knew that he was a little younger than the others, but from the sure movements of his tongue it hit her that he was probably no less experienced.

It’s almost an honour to be among them, but she hadn’t the spare thoughts to consider that just then.

Because _someone_ cupped her breast, gently massaging up to tease her nipple as best they could through the fabric of her clothes. And _someone_ kissed her neck, just where it met her shoulder, and _someone _was pressed close behind her with their hands on her thighs. She could hear kissing from behind her as well, from them, and it made the heat rush to her head to be surrounded and insulated by them, to suddenly have more hands than she could easily keep track of running over her skin.

It was the trickle of cool air against her chest that made her realise that someone had undone her blouse, and she looked down with a gasp to see that it was Evie’s clever hands that had already managed to undo almost all of the buttons.

“Better than ripping it off, I suppose,” said Audrey airily, with a glance over at Mal.

She wasn’t sure how she expected Mal to respond, but what Mal _did_ was slap her ass hard enough to sting and then laugh at Audrey’s offended look. “I like unwrapping you more quickly. Come on, let’s get to the good part.”

“Philistine,” said Evie, but fondly, as Mal stepped back and peeled off her long-sleeved top all in the same move. Her underwear was purple, but Audrey still felt that Evie had a hand in making sure that it was picked and fitted just right.

Jay laughed, and ran his hand straight up Audrey’s leg, pushing up her skirt as he did so. “Besides, you don’t always need to unwrap all the way,” he said, with a little teasing stroke to the inside of Audrey’s thigh.

She swatted his hand anyway. “That will crease.”

His lips brushed behind her ear. “I like seeing you rumpled.”

Audrey had the feeling that she was going to be rather more than _rumpled_ by the time that even one of them was done with her, but she rather relished it. She made a point of smoothing out her skirt anyway as he drew his hand away.

“Come on then, clothes off,” Mal said, still grinning at them all. “Since our guest didn’t want to play along with our original scheme to have our wicked way with her.”

Mal’s clothes scattered across the room, which Audrey was _quite_ used to by then, and Jay’s clothes formed more of a direct line towards the bed. Well, the two beds, which had been pushed together, and Audrey hoped that they could be trusted not to slide apart at an inopportune moment. She glanced over to see that Carlos was stripping his into one pile, vaguely tidy but still a heap on the floor, then back to see that Evie, as usual, was draping her clothes over a chair as she removed them.

“Animals,” said Evie, as she caught Audrey’s eye. But it was fond, all the same. “Don’t worry. I take it into account when I make their clothes.”

It was remarkably _Evie_, and Audrey laughed as she slipped off her blouse. It would probably be best to leave her clothes with Evie’s, though, if she wanted to get them back looking anything like presentable again, and she sashayed over to pile their clothes together. At least it would be easier to separate two sets of clothes later than it would be to untangle all five.

Mal’s panties flew past their heads, to flap down somewhere in the corner of the room. “Hey! Timewasters!”

Audrey considered throwing her own underwear back, but she would have rather not lost _another_ pair. Instead she slipped down her skirt, stepping out of both it and her shoes in one move, and scooping it back up to lay it on the chair.

“Oh, amuse yourselves,” Evie shot back, straightening up from removing her black stockings. Her nipples were shadows through the lace of her bra, and for a moment Audrey could not think of much else at all, just aching to touch Evie’s soft skin. There was just enough highlight in the blue for it to shine against her skin, a pop of colour that looked just like the light catching on her hair, and fuck, now Audrey was going to struggle to see Evie’s damn _hair_ without thinking of the beautiful lingerie she wore. It really was quite unfair. Evie caught Audrey staring, and her smile took on a wicked edge. “Careful. Don’t get too distracted by the appetisers, and miss out on the main course.”

Something told Audrey that the VKs had no intention of letting her miss the main course, but she smiled back. “But how can I not get distracted, when the appetisers look so good?”

It was shameless flattery, but Evie at least found it entertaining and didn’t scoff the way that Mal did. Audrey unhooked her bra and was just about to let her underwear slip down, eyes teasing Evie still, when Mal declared ‘Ha!’ and there was a smack of skin followed by a more muffled thud.

Audrey straightened up even as her panties hit the floor, looking round to see that Mal had somehow managed to tackle Jay – who, honestly, must have been twice her size, and surely even fairy blood couldn’t account for _that_ – bodily onto the beds while Carlos stood over them, still in boxers and a vest, hands on his hips.

Jay cursed, laughed, and grappled half-heartedly with Mal as she straddled him on the bed and then leant down to kiss him on the mouth.

“Watch out that they don’t knock you off the bed if they try that again,” said Evie. By the time that Audrey looked around, she was naked, beautifully so, holding a hand out to waggle her fingers at Audrey pointedly. Audrey took the hint, and the hand, and let herself be lead over to the beds where Jay and Mal appeared to be deteriorating to a profanity-peppered ticklefight to judge by the flying hands and Mal’s snaps of laughter from beneath her wild hair.

Evie rolled her eyes, then casually picked up a pillow and smacked the pair of them with it at the same time. They immediately stopped and looked up, all wide-eyed innocence that wouldn’t have been convincing even if they had been fully clothed, but Audrey would give them points for trying.

“I mean, if you want to make up Plan C and have it be to tie Jay up and tickle him until he breaks the headboard again, you’re free to do so,” said Evie. “But at least discuss with everyone else first.”

“You’re such an adult,” said Mal, smiling even though it wasn’t clear whether she meant it as a compliment or insult. Either way, Evie smirked, then smoothed out some of the rumpled cover near the edge of the bed and drew Audrey round to sit down on it. “And more of a gentleman than this one,” Mal added, now behind her, and Audrey was just trying to think of an appropriate reply when Mal yelped and someone – both of them, probably – knocked into the back of her as Jay gave a triumphant sound of his own.

Audrey just smacked whoever was closest behind her without looking, connecting with something that she was pretty sure was someone’s ass. Judging by Mal’s offended yelp, hers.

“New plan!” declared Jay. “Tie Mal up, give her a spanking.”

“I will sodomise you with a cactus,” said Mal flatly, possibly through gritted teeth.

Now Evie _did_ make a vague scoffing sound. “You’re adorable. Now get your adorable butt up and concentrate on what we’re _supposed_ to be doing.”

This time, when Audrey felt all eyes on her, it was a thrill rather than anything to be nervous about. There wasn’t an expectation of _performance_ with the VKs… at least, not in the same way. Evie knelt between her thighs, pulled her across, and leaned towards her lips only to feint away and nip at the side of her neck instead. Audrey laughed, softly, as the nip was replaced with soft, searching kisses, up and down her throat; hands were winding in from behind her again, stroking at her skin, someone reaching up for just one quick squeeze of her breast before flitting away again.

She almost missed the gestures that Evie was making with one hand, clearly-defined directions that Audrey could not read. But as she drew back a few inches to try to see them, Evie pressed one quick kiss to her jaw, and then hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her backwards.

Audrey squealed, inelegantly, but would honestly say that she was only surprised, and not shocked, when she realised they were Jay’s hands pulling her, Mal helpfully but indelicately grabbing one foot to guide it in particular. With a huff, she allowed herself to be manhandled, finding herself in Jay’s lap, her back to him, Mal right beside her and Evie just standing up with a pleased look on her face.

“You could have just _asked_, you know,” Audrey huffed, steadying herself on Jay’s thighs. Mal leaned in, just kissing her shoulder at first, but then pressing with her teeth and sucking hard enough to throb and for Audrey to _know_ that one would leave a mark the following day.

“Sure,” said Evie. “But if we’re got the numbers to overwhelm someone, well, doesn’t that sound like a little more fun?”

Oh, she could see the attraction, but it wouldn’t be as fun if she didn’t rile them. Evie climbed onto the bed as well, knelt in front of Audrey between Jay’s legs as well, and resumed her work on Audrey’s neck and drifting down towards her breasts.

She could feel another attraction, for that matter, and curved her back in Jay’s direction. “Hmm, I think I can feel a certain someone’s _interest_ as well.”

Jay’s cock twitched, but before she could tease him for that as well, his hand slipped down behind her and she felt his fingers brush over the clear _interest_ of her own wet cunt. She gasped as he ran one finger between her folds and laughed.

“I think that’s mutual.”

It was getting increasingly difficult to think straight as Evie was setting about teasing one nipple with lips and tongue, while Mal was still kissing and biting at the opposite side of her throat, but Audrey could at least remember the bedside tables beside the beds being empty.

Strange, actually; in hindsight, she had almost expected them to line up anything sexual they could find, just to try to shock her. Audrey just about resisted the urge to rock against Jay’s fingers, though she couldn’t help her breath coming faster. “Surprised you didn’t have the condoms out and ready for me.”

“Told you so,” said Jay, grin _audible_, but it wasn’t really possible to be annoyed with him as his fingertip found her clit, even a touch like sparks. Keeping her waiting for weeks had been a cruel move, perhaps, but if they’d done it deliberately to tease her then it was a sort of wild genius as well.

“I’ll get them.” Carlos sounded like he was used to being the one keeping a straight head, and Audrey gave him a grateful smile – as best as she could manage given the purple and blue heads bobbing at her chest and as her hand was grabbed and pulled _pointedly_ towards Mal’s own thighs.

Sure enough, she caught sight of him delving into the bedside tables just before Mal pulled her round to kiss her mouth again, then bite her lower lip just enough to hurt. “I have been _so_ looking forward to this,” Mal growled.

Audrey had been considering just teasing at Mal’s thighs, but instead reached straight to feel that, yes, Mal was desperately wet as well, hot and soft on Audrey’s fingers. Audrey kissed her back and, with a moment of wickedness of her own, slipped two fingers straight into Mal’s cunt without waiting to be told. Mal moaned, muffled by Audrey’s mouth, grabbing her breast almost as if for balance.

“You think I haven’t?” said Audrey, revelling in the feeling of the moment.

Jay’s hand left her hips, other one slipping away from between her thighs. The air felt cold against her. “Thanks, man,” he said, then after only a moment; “come here.”

Audrey managed a glance behind her to see Jay pull Carlos down into a kiss, only catching a glimpse before Mal greedily caught at her mouth again. With a mumbled laugh, Audrey flexed and shifted her fingers, then curled them just _so_ again and began a slow, steady pumping movement. All of them were wound tight, she realised with a gleeful shudder, all of them waiting for _her_ to join them here, like this.

Then Jay shifted and moved behind her; she guessed that he needed room to reach and put the condom on, and leaned forwards to give him access to wrap up. If it gave him more of a view as she did so, well, that was only a bonus. She pressed the heel of her hand to Mal’s clit and ground, just slightly, knowing it would not be enough for Mal’s impatient tastes and would elicit nails pressing harder into her skin. Sure enough, it did.

Audrey laughed, even as she felt cold air and her nipple almost painfully hard as Evie’s mouth left it. She fluttered her fingers back and forth against the walls of Mal’s cunt.

“I fucking swear,” Mal began to gasp.

She stopped dead as Evie leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “All yours,” she said. Mal looked almost offended to have been interrupted mid-threat, and tried to frown. It didn’t work for long when Audrey stroked inside her and rocked a palm against her clit again.

Jay’s hand slid up between Audrey’s thighs again; she was fairly sure it was two fingers this time, rubbing more insistently at her own clit. It was like she was _aching_, desperate after what felt like so long even though it had been less than a week since her last tumble with him, and as his fingers brushed against her entrance she pointedly flexed her muscles against his touch.

Jay laughed. “I heard that they have exercises even for those muscles, in Auradon.”

“They show them on late nights on the television on the Isle, too,” said Evie, now kneeling with Carlos on the second bed. “But you have to be up at about two in the morning to see them.”

“Yeah, if I’m up at two a.m. it needs to be for something better than bad television,” said Jay.

“Do you four _always_ talk all the way through sex?” said Audrey, trying to sound annoyed but not able to hide her amusement.

Whether the nails against Audrey’s stomach were a deliberate move by Mal or not was a little hard to say. “I try to get their mouths put to better use,” Mal said.

Carlos shrugged. “One mouth, two hands,” he said, and the simplicity of the statement was what finally made Audrey laugh.

Finally, though, fuck she hadn’t even been in their room that long but it still managed to feel like _finally_, she felt the distinctive brush of Jay’s cock against her thigh. “You ready, princess?” he asked, fingers still teasing at her entrance.

“I was ready by halfway through the meal tonight, but if you’d like to join me then feel free,” Audrey said breezily. Jay snorted; she felt him position himself, and then sank down gladly onto him as his hands on her hips guided her downwards again.

A low, satisfied groan slipped from her lips. She’d read a few romance novels that always seemed to talk about there being _one perfect cock_ for a woman that had never felt like anything before, which frankly had concerned her somewhat considering how good her vibrator had managed to feel, but Jay was a slightly different shape and slightly different size and still managed to feel amazing every time. Besides, just different _positions_ managed to make him feel different inside her, and they’d only tried this one once before until Audrey had simply found it too boring with nothing to look at or to touch while she had been riding him.

That wasn’t such a problem now that she had her hands full with Mal, of course.

She withdrew her fingers from Mal’s pussy, then took hold of her hips for a change and pulled her over to where Evie had been kneeling. Jay bent his knees a little once Mal was in place, and Audrey gratefully braced against him with her left hand as she returned her right to its work against Mal’s clit.

But Mal drew back from the kiss that Audrey proffered, eyes sparkling. “I’ve been waiting to see Jay fuck you ever since he said he’d suggested this,” she said.

Releasing Audrey’s breast, she reached down and rubbed straight at her already-hard clit; Audrey made a choking sound as pleasure rushed through her. As if it were a cue – Goodness knew, with them it could have been – Jay rolled his hips, and the combined sensation of his cock and Mal’s fingers was almost painfully good as it rushed through her. Her thighs twitched, but she collected herself, looked Mal almost defiantly in the eye and answered Jay’s movement with her own rise and fall.

Mal’s eyes dropped instantly to where Audrey and Jay’s bodies were joined, her cheeks flooding pink. Audrey timed the movement of her hand in time with the movement of her hips, and Mal gasped.

“Should’ve known you’d like to watch,” said Audrey, although even she wasn’t sure how much of a witty rejoinder that counted as. Not as Mal’s hand slipped down right to where she must have been able to feel both of them at once, feel Jay’s cock with every rise of Audrey’s hips.

Even Jay’s breathing was already coming faster, grunting softly as Audrey took every inch of him, drew back, then claimed him once again. She wasn’t sure whether the angle was particularly good, or whether it was the flood of stimulation, his cock and Mal’s cunt and – she glanced to her right – Evie and Carlos entwined, grinding against each other in a series of soft pants and moans between their own kisses, one of Carlos’s hands down between them.

To be fair, it wasn’t like any particular time she’d had sex with _any_ of them had lasted all that long, unless she counted the times that Evie had deliberately made her wait. But already it was almost too much to bear as Jay’s cock seemed to give some sort of counterpoint to Mal’s touches, made them seem heightened, more intense, pleasure building like a weight in her gut as Mal found the rhythm she had quickly figured out worked well for Audrey, as Jay let her choose her pace.

It was only concentrating on Mal’s intent expression that let her keep building, that stopped her from crashing down into the waiting wave of pleasure. Mal’s lips were parted, kiss-flushed, the movement of her own fingers becoming less focused as Audrey built her pace, the sound of her skin against Jay’s quickening.

Mal liked to play the dominant one when it was just her and Audrey, sure, but Audrey had seen that even just with Evie she became rather more… egalitarian. It wasn’t wholly a surprise that she was even more so when among them all. Audrey exaggerated a moan as she sank down onto Jay’s cock again, and Mal whined deep in her throat.

“Go on,” said Audrey, breathlessly. She was probably going to feel _this _in her muscles tomorrow. “I want to see you come before I do, damn it.”

She tried to better angle her hand, to give more friction against Mal’s clit at the same time as stroking with her fingers, and Mal started to thrust her own hips against Audrey’s hand in return. It made it a little easier, just letting Mal take the lead on her own pleasure, even if Audrey found herself holding tighter to Jay’s thigh as she had to hold back harder on her own orgasm.

“Fuck, Mal, just get the hell on with it,” said Jay, voice strangled.

Audrey started laughing at the sheer frustration leaking from his voice, but before he had even finished Mal’s eyes had fluttered closed, head tilting back, fucking herself against Audrey’s hand as she came in sharp gasps and sharp peaks of sound. And fuck, Audrey would never get tired of it, of seeing any of them come apart like this, of _feeling_ them come. Mal tended to control her volume, more often than not, even in the security of her own room; Audrey liked it, though she hoped that one day she’d get to hear Mal _really_ scream.

But for now she just withdrew her fingers as Mal started to shudder, raising them to her mouth to wrap her lips around them as she saw Mal’s eyes crack open again. Mal drew in a sharp hiss of breath at the sight.

“Did we meet your expectations?” Audrey said, as sultry as she could muster.

“Fuck off,” said Mal, softly, and Audrey _knew_ it must have been good if she couldn’t think up a sarcastic reply.

Still with Mal-damp fingers at her lips, she looked over her shoulder to Jay. His hair was tousled, colour high in his cheeks, and Audrey was quite sure that she looked no better but hoped that she made such a state look as good. “You ready?” she said.

Jay shook his head with an air of disbelief, even as he wore that crooked smile. “More than.”

She could already feel herself wound too tight to last long, almost aching to climax and with her thighs threatening to shake with tension. As Mal dropped to sit on her kneels and applied her touch more diligently to Audrey’s clit again, Audrey closed her eyes and let the sensations surround her, let the moan build in her throat as Jay’s heat and Mal’s cool precision coaxed her onwards. Until she tilted her hips just _so_, and her orgasm hit in a hot wave, drawing a surprised cry from her throat as she caught herself on Jay’s thigh, shuddered against Mal’s hand, as pleasure hit in wave on wave that seemed to go on long enough to drive the breath from her lungs.

Only as she gave a soft moan did Mal draw away again, a relief on her too-sensitive clit, and Audrey took a couple of deep breaths. Jay’s hand rubbed the small of her back, peculiarly soothing, But unlike the external touch, Jay within her was still pleasant, still softly pleasurable, and she coulld feel him breathing carefully and deeply, still hard. She reached behind her, squeezed his hand with hers, and then started to rock against him once again.

“Oh fuck,” said Jay, words tight. It was almost too much to move against him again, with ripples of aftershock still clenching at her cunt, but just right, and Jay gasped as she took up her rolling motion again. His hands tightened on her hips, and she knew that he had been holding back at least as much as she had, if not more. “Oh, fuck, Audrey.”

His hips bucked beneath her as he came, jerky movements that she rode out with what grace she could until Jay gave a spent moan and fell still. It was still worth a rush of pride in Audrey’s chest as she did so.

A muffled moan caught her attention, and she looked sideways again to see Evie pressing her hand to her mouth as Carlos’s fingers worked busily at her cunt. Carlos was already ruffled, breathless, and Audrey wondered whether she had missed his orgasm completely while she was so wrapped up in Jay and Mal. But she got to watch as Evie’s back arched and she came, moaning into her hand, a shudder running down her body and her stomach clenching by the time that Carlos drew his hand away.

Jay patted Audrey’s hip, and she carefully rose and swung her leg back over him so as not to hit him with any part of her on the way through. With a grunt, he sat up, reached over to ruffle Mal’s hair despite her sound of disgusted pride, before setting to clean himself up.

That was the advantage of condoms, of course. Jay had checked that first night, and Audrey had reassured him both that she was on the pill – thank you Merryweather, for letting Audrey grumble about how much easier it was to arrange sports, or swimming, or wearing cute cream skirts, when everything kept to a strict timetable – and that she was, definitely, clean. She had been surprised to hear him reply that during the medical all the Isle kids got on coming to Auradon – at least, once Ben got his head out of his ass and started thinking through full ramifications and necessities – they had been tested for more things than Jay even knew the names of, but he had recognised the STIs, at least. They’d all been clean across the board, he said cheerfully, but Audrey had pointed out that the condoms would make for easier clean-up anyway, other than oral. She was definitely smug to have been proven right when he agreed.

Evie sat up, gave Carlos a rather sweet-looking kiss on the lips, then scooted over next to Audrey. Audrey was expecting a kiss of her own, and was caught off-guard when Evie instead gave her a shove that was light but still enough to drop her onto her back, only to then flop down and curl up beside her instead.

“Oh, sure,” said Audrey, rolling her eyes but unable to hide a smile. “Of course you’re a cuddler.”

“I’m not the worst,” Evie replied, tucking her hair out of the way before putting her head on Audrey’s shoulder. It was interesting to be treated almost like the big spoon. “But you’ll probably need at least one more round before they admit it.”

“Secrets and enigmas,” said Audrey.

Mal dropped onto her front, propping herself up on her elbows, on Audrey’s other side. “So who’s the best fuck out of the Auradon kids?” she said casually.

“Mal!” Evie scolded, with the boys started laughing and Audrey just stared for a few long beats. Mal started sniggering as well, and Audrey opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before managing to summon anything approaching an answer.

“What, you think I just slut my way around Auradon Prep for fun?”

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t the most _persuasive_ of replies when the five of them had one pair of underwear between them, but at least it was _something_. Carlos sat down behind Evie, and she grabbed one of his hands to curl it up to her chest with a smile. Which meant that the bundle of hair elastics thrown in to land on Audrey’s chest had to be Jay’s work, unless Mal was getting subtler with her magic.

“That means he’s planning on getting serious,” said Carlos. He was so dry with his words that it was hard to be sure when he was joking or not, and Audrey wasn’t sure what to make of it. It wasn’t like the backhanded compliments and carefully-veiled criticisms in Auradon that ground on her nerves sometimes, but it wasn’t as plain-spoken as the other VKs either.

Mal poked her in the ribs. “No dodging my question. Who?”

“I mean, if I don’t say you guys I’m guessing I won’t be invited back, so obviously _that’s_ going to be my answer,” said Audrey. Jay all but flung himself onto the bed behind Mal, making her jump, and grinned shamelessly when she glared at him. “Or if you mean before you arrived…” her voice went back to its perfect innocent. “Me, duhzies.”

This time it was Evie who laughed, while Mal shook her head and smirked as if she knew she should not have expected anything else. “You’re such a bitch,” said Mal, in what passed for her as a fond tone. “You must have studied hard at it.”

“Please,” Audrey said. “I was natural. A child prodigy of a bitch.”

She stretched out one leg, then the other, exaggerating the arch and point of her foot from the years of ballet before she hit high school and fell in love with cheer instead. She had her skirts tailored to the quarter inch to make sure they were as short as the dress code will allow; her legs are that good. But she could already feel an ache in her thighs.

Mal blew a raspberry. “What did you have to bitch about?” she said, tone somewhere between scornful and amused. Audrey gets the feeling that it’s a question she’s wanted to ask various of the Auradon Kids, although probably not in situations quite like this.

“Oh, childish things,” said Audrey airily. “Not liking dinner, not being able to see my friends as much as I wanted… having to know how to correctly greet nobles from six countries by the age of eight so I don’t cause a diplomatic scandal, not being allowed to bring my dwarf best friend to court because it was a human-only event until Snow White put her foot down, Ben and Chad getting away with more because they were white boys and not a brown girl…” She flashed Mal an Auradon-perfect smile. “Kid stuff.”

Mal held her gaze for a few long seconds, smile still on her face but eyes saddening. “Strange, what kid stuff can be,” she said.

“Exactly.”

She’d heard what ‘kid stuff’ on the Isle meant. Hunger, and poverty, and neglect and abuse. She still nagged Ben from time to time about bringing over more, or at least setting up a project group to do so, but he was trying to spin a dozen plates at once and she wasn’t totally surprised that he was just trying to keep everything going rather than adding new things to the mix. Even as a child, Audrey hadn’t been jealous of the VKs, but as she’d gotten older she learned to appreciate how there was more to life than _perfect_ and _bad_. Auradon was good in many ways, but it wasn’t _perfect_. There was more than one place that needed fixing.

Still, she wasn’t sure how that would go down as pillow talk, even with the already unconventional VKs.

“So I honed my bitchiness,” Audrey continued, “because hey, if I’m not allowed to use a sword then I guess I should turn my words into weapons instead.”

“For the record, I would be scared of you with a sword even without training,” said Jay.

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” cooed Audrey “Thank you!”

It got her appreciative chuckles.

“I think you’d be more feared with a book of magic in your hand,” Mal said, with a flash of green in her eyes that could only have been deliberate. “Words are power, after all.”

“‘While words have long been considered a significant source of magical power, controlled studies show that intent is a much more significant factor. Use of ancient or non-native languages can be likened to the medical placebo effect in its acceleration of magical impact.’“ Okay, so she read that book too many times to count in her studies. “It’s from ‘Fundamental Factors in Magical Effectivity’ by Dr. Adrien Castle. One of the iconic books of magical study.”

“Strangely enough, I’m not allowed in that part of the library yet,” said Mal.

Which was another thing that Audrey had Opinions about, but even she with her multitasking abilities could only take on so many things at a time.

“Is Advanced Magical Theory _normally_ part of your post-coital conversation?” Audrey said. “Or am I just lucky like that?”

“Depends what the fuck post-coital means,” said Jay.

“It means after sex, Jay,” said Evie, roll of her eyes almost audible.

“Hey, not all of us grew up on romance novels,” Carlos added, and Audrey glanced over at him, still curious about him. “I mean, I knew what the _post_ meant, but _coital_ is pushing it a little.”

“Sounds French,” said Mal.

“Latin, actually,” Audrey said, really not sure how _this_ was where the conversation had ended up.

Mal grinned. “Good with languages, huh?”

“If you turn this into a cunning linguist joke, I will be sorely disappointed in your lack of originality,” said Audrey. From the purse of Mal’s lips, that had been _exactly_ where she was going, and from the way that Jay punched Mal’s thigh he had seen it coming as well. “Also from the Latin, by the way. But what do you _usually_ talk about?”

“Homework,” said Carlos with a shrug. “Gossip. The usual.”

“I’m almost disappointed.”

“Look, if you want us to get terribly drunk, sacrifice a goat, have a magic fuelled-orgy and plan the downfall of Auradon, we’re going to need some more planning time,” said Mal.

“We’ll do that for _your_ birthday, Mal, don’t worry,” Jay said.

Evie propped herself up onto her elbow, then before Audrey could ask slid across so that she was straddling Audrey’s hips, soft and warm. She sat up, kneeling on Audrey’s thighs, then grabbed one of the hair elastics and set about pulling her hair up into a messy bun.

“Watch out,” said Jay, grinning, “she’s got plans for you.”

“Oh, I _always_ have plans,” Evie said. She shimmied her shoulders for a moment, then put her hands to Audrey’s shoulders and ran them slowly down her body. “I just need to decide which ones to put into motion. I’ve got a few more things I’ve been curious about trying on you.”

“Really?” Not that it didn’t spark heat between her thighs, but Evie had already had many a chance to have her wicked way with Audrey. She was definitely more inventive than Mal when it came to those things. Audrey reached up and trailed a fingertip down from between Evie’s breasts to just below her navel. “Because _I’ve_ been brewing some curiosity…” she looked abruptly over to Carlos. “About someone else nearby.”

Carlos looked startled. “…me?”

“If there’s any living furniture left hanging around, I’d hope it would have made itself scarce rather than played voyeur,” she replied. He wasn’t fair enough away for her to borrow a move from Evie and gesture him closure, but it did mean that she could reach out and put her hand over his. “I don’t know so much about you… and I _don’t_,” she added, as Mal sniggered, “just mean that in the carnal way. You ace your classes, I hear?”

He shrugged. “Some of them. Not Literature, so much. Science ones. And, uh, Music.”

“Really?” Lonnie did some Art course instead, and Audrey had dropped her arts-focused classes so that she could fit all of her languages in. “And here was me thinking that was Mal’s thing.”

“Well, it’s just maths as well. All the scales and notes.”

“Aren’t you hot in that vest?” Audrey could no longer help but say it. The vest had thick straps, and sure the fabric looked fairly light but… she narrowed her eyes. There was something different about the way the fabric hung at the neckline, and when she looked closely she thought she saw _another_ layer underneath. “I didn’t think it was that cold in Auradon.

Carlos exchanged a wide-eyed look with the others, then pressed his lips together in a look of… faint annoyance, Audrey decided, with perhaps just a flicker of worry in his eyes. A lifetime of being surrounded by perfect performance smiles meant that learning to read people’s eyes got easier. “Yeah, I thought none of them might have told you,” he said. “I was… born a girl, and since big magic like that could so easily go wrong–”

“Oh, you’re trans?” said Audrey; it was a surprise, but she knew a few trans people, and she supposed it made sense of a few things. Not limited to Carlos’s smooth chin and the layers he was currently still wearing. “No, they didn’t tell me. But don’t worry, I’m not fussed about what you’ve got down there,” she pointed to his crotch, “unless you’re about to say there’s teeth. Or tentacles. I’d want some warning for those.”

For a beat, Carlos stared at her, then gave a relieved huff of a laugh. “I forget sometimes there’s actual… words for that here, and stuff. When Jay said he was inviting you I thought he just meant at first that _he_ was inviting you, then Mal said…” he trailed off, gesturing between them.

“If I’m not your type, that’s cool.” Said Audrey. She wouldn’t be _offended_, although she’d admit that _disappointed_ was a possibility. Carlos was as cute as the others, she was as curious about him as she had been about the others, and since he had kissed her with such confidence she had to admit some more _specific_ curiosity as well. “But I was rather hoping to follow up on that kiss.”

Carlos glanced over her, though she wasn’t sure to whom and didn’t want to break her carefully-held flirtatious look. Whatever he saw must have encouraged him, as his smile spread, and then he rolled onto his knees and leaned closer to kiss Audrey once again.

He was more confident even than the one just earlier that evening, she realised with a thrill. No, not confident – _excited_, a little less controlled but a little more enthusiastic, and she did her best to match him as she ran her hands along Evie’s thighs. Evie responded by laughing, pinching one of Audrey’s nipples – Audrey put up her middle finger – and then setting about massaging circles on Audrey’s stomach and hips.

Finally, Carlos broke for breath, eyes shining.

“What do you like?” said Audrey. She had some experience with the others, had been able to ask questions along the way because it had been about equally awkward for them, but Carlos was still an unknown. Besides, she knew that some trans folks had mixed feelings about their genitals, and sex, and it made it a doubly safe best to ask.

Carlos hesitated, and she let her eyes flick pointedly down, then back up again. He blushed further. “Uh, outside,” he said. “Not inside.”

“Simple rules. I like it.”

Audrey started to sit up, but Evie leaned over and pushed her back down, an impish grin on her face. “Oh no,” said Evie. “I think I have a memory of you that I’d rather recreate.”

It took Audrey approximately one and a half seconds to figure out exactly what she meant, and then she felt colour rush to her face as Mal also caught on and started laughing. “You…” Audrey wagged a finger at Evie. “You are showing that I am _not_ the only bitch in the room.”

“What’s this?” said Carlos.

“Recreating an important meeting of ours,” said Evie, shifting to crawl down between Audrey’s legs instead. “Well, an important meeting between me and _certain_ parts of Audrey, at least.”

“Mal said the door was locked,” said Audrey, looking up at Carlos. “She neglected to say that Evie could still open it.”

“And I’m not sure I’ve ever seen a prettier pussy than this one,” Evie said, and as if she wasn’t making her meaning clear enough she pointed with one finger between Audrey’s thighs as well, “with Mal on her face and teasing her.”

“And then you flashed your panties at me and took your shirt off,” Audrey pointed out. “At least my flashing wasn’t deliberate.”

When she looked over at Jay, he was half-hard again. Audrey had to admit, the memory was a pretty good one. “If you’d flashed your panties at us the first day,” he said to Audrey, “I think we might have gotten on quite a bit better.”

“Yes, and I’d be responsible for making the Headmistress faint,” Audrey replied. “And rumour would have blamed one of you anyway. No, I prefer a more… discreet slutty habit.”

“I cannot _wait_ to find out what other secrets are around Auradon,” Mal said. With one last poke to Audrey’s arm, she sat up, stretching her arms above her head. “But she’s right. You do look very good in that position.”

“Good enough to eat?” said Evie, flashing a smile, and Audrey groaned in time with, by her judge, at least two of the others. She grabbed one of the hair elastics, held it between her teeth, and chucked the rest back to Jay. It was easy to grab her hair and scoop it into a low ponytail that wouldn’t give her a crick in her neck like a high one would.

(Mal had laughed and laughed when Audrey had come out with _that_ particular complaint.)

“Carlos?” she said. “You up for indulging Evie in her nostalgia for the heady days of, like, four months ago?”

Perhaps it made it easier to phrase it as _Evie’s_ request; Audrey would be quite happy to try out whatever Carlos was comfortable with, at his speed, but obviously he was comfortable with the others and it did not surprise her that requests from them surprised _him_ less. As it was, he looked at Evie for a few long seconds, a whole conversation seeming to pass between them, then he smiled shyly and set to pulling off his boxers.

He went to kneel over her with his back to Evie, but she caught his arm and gave him a smouldering look. Audrey, not even the target of it, felt heat going down her spine. From the other side, Mal sat up as well, reached out for Carlos and tugged him over to kiss her. It was tender, at least by Mal’s standards, less teeth and more lingering touch than Audrey was used to, but that suited her just fine. With her other hand Mal reached down, ran a touch between Carlos’s thighs, to his gasp, and then raised her hand to sweetly lick her middle finger clean.

“I’d almost be possessive over letting someone else get a taste of your cunt,” said Mal, the perennially filthy-mouthed creature. Although that at least did give Audrey some idea of what words Carlos was happy to use about his genitals. “But I think Audrey’s got enough villain in her to be trusted. Or has _had_ enough villain in her to be trusted.”

“By that logic, you should be improving from the amount of Auradon that’s been in you,” Audrey shot back, wholly unsurprised by Mal taking the opportunity to make a joke. She’d almost have been disappointed if Mal _hadn’t_.

Mal smiled sweetly. She had the beginnings of a bruise on one hip – Audrey had no idea whose work that was – and her nipples were hard, even beside the kiss-flushed look on her face. Even if Audrey _hadn’t_ been buried knuckle-deep in her not that long ago, the sweetness would have looked like it was hiding poison. “Haven’t you heard? We’re all _reformed_ villain kids now.”

“Princess Audrey’s magical vagina at work,” said Jay. “I think I saw a porno called that once.”

“Carlos, just save me from them and sit on my face already, will you?” said Audrey, with a sigh. “If I can’t hear them, they won’t find it anywhere near so fun.”

Jay said something about underestimating them, but mercifully Carlos _did_ take the prompt to straddle her, pale thighs bracketing her cheeks. He was already flushed and wet beneath short dark curls, inner thighs slightly sticky , but when she raised her mouth to him, he still tasted like sweet-salt _pleasure_; that would always be her association with the taste, and sure Mal or Evie or Carlos or herself all had slightly different tastes, but there was the same rushing heat in her chest all the same.

Outside, he had said; that was easy. Audrey brought her hands to Carlos’s thighs as she traced him with her tongue, folds, clit, over his entrance but not inside it. Carlos gave a high whine of pleasure as her tongue flicked hard and pointed against his clit and, well, that was hardly a difficult message to follow.

Although it did get harder to concentrate when Evie’s hot mouth met Audrey’s own pussy. Because Evie took no prisoners; she slid two fingers into Audrey’s still-hot, still-sensitive passage, and sucked so _hard_ on her clit that Audrey almost bucked beneath her with a yelp. Then Evie giggled, the sound more like a sensation with her lips pressed so hard, and then hummed and murmured as she played with her clever tongue.

She’d never had Evie do this, before. Sure, _Mal_ had been in that position, teasing that she wanted Evie to keep Audrey at her mercy, but Evie had a dastardly skill with her tongue as she traced irregular patterns across Audrey’s clit, consistent enough to keep her panting, random enough to keep her guessing. Her hands tightened on Carlos’s thighs, until she hoped vaguely that she would not leave bruises, and she almost slipped her tongue inside him before remembering herself and applying it to his clit again instead. Tilting his hips, he dropped down and rocked slightly against her, making the angle easier, and she tried to say something vaguely grateful but it came out a moan instead. From the clench of his thighs, he didn’t mind that either.

Sex was so much _simpler_ than romance books would have had her believe. So many fewer misunderstandings, so much less jealousy, so much less difficulty with the vagaries of the body – especially the clitoris, which according to any number of books seemed to require some sort of magical ability, usually called Being The Designated Romantic Lead, in order to find it. The reality really seemed to be so much easier. Establish interest, pick a time, explore.

She didn’t know whether she outright _shared_ that with the VKs, but at least they seemed to _understand_ it in a way that she doubted any of her peers from Auradon would.

So she ran her hands in squeezing patterns along Carlos’s thighs, worked her tongue at his clit until he was truly rutting against her, until she was matching his pace rather than him working with hers; she felt Evie slip a third finger in and press in just the right places and make the sweetest sounds that felt better than the toys Audrey had managed to obtain. From beyond Carlos’s thighs, she thought she could hear the muffled slap of flesh on flesh, but well, there were two more people unaccounted for, and she wouldn’t deny anyone a chance for Jay’s cock.

It didn’t surprise Audrey that she came first, that Evie flexed her fingers and sucked again and Audrey wrapped one leg around her back, muffling a cry against Carlos’s leg as pleasure crashed down over her. It was harder than before, like a tremor rolling down her body, and her cry became a whimper as her muscles clenched almost painfully hard and fireworks seemed to explode behind her eyes.

“Oh fuck,” she realised she was whispering against Carlos’s leg. “Oh _fuck_.” Audrey let her head fall back against the bed for a moment, blinking and wondering why her vision looked so strange, until she realised that she was trying to focus somewhere a lot further away than she could actually see and that Carlos’s legs were shaking, pussy shining, his taste still on her lips.

Leaving him hanging? Definitely unfair, although not an unheard of trick for Mal or especially Evie to play on her. Jay tended to prefer going for an extra round instead. Audrey got a better hold on Carlos’s thighs and hips and tugged him _down_ against her, working hard with her tongue, until he moaned and shuddered and put one hand on her chest to steady himself. The next that she knew, she could feel his muscles tightening in orgasm, the wet rush against her face, and his voice cracked slightly before he snatched in his breath and finally fell, panting, still.

She held her tongue against his clit for a moment longer, just keeping still and letting him choose, but as soon as he shifted his hips away she dropped her head back to the mattress.

Carlos almost immediately moved to seat to the side, which she had to admit was polite, and Audrey wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she mentally weighed whether she could trust her stomach muscles to get her into a seating position easily.

Deciding to trust them, she sat up, and it was at least not _as_ bad as doing upside-down crunches. Evie was still kneeling in front of her, smiling with glossy lips, and before Audrey could look round to address Carlos, Evie had captured her in another kiss again. It was strange, tasting herself and Carlos and Evie all at the same time, but she thought she rather liked it.

Finally, Evie released her, sitting back on her heels. “Evil, you look good from that angle,” she said.

Audrey did her best to answer it with a smile that had just a hint of smugness. “I hadn’t considered that angle specifically,” she said. “But I do my best to look good from _every_ angle.”

A poorly muffled moan from the far side of the beds reminded her to look round, and it probably shouldn’t have realised _surprised_ her that left to their own devices, Jay and Mal were also fucking, but, well…

She wished she’d seen a little more of it.

Mal was on all fours, back arched like a cat to let Jay take her from behind. It made for a good show of Jay’s muscles, all sculpted lines that tourney kits only managed to half-hide. Probably a good thing, though, or there would be mass fainting at the sight of a body like his. Even the couple of faint scars that he bore – more than Evie, fewer than Mal – did nothing to detract from him.

“You have _such_ a thing for anal,” said Carlos, in a faintly resigned tone.

At that, Audrey couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. “Jay?” she said, just this side of an accusation.

Jay looked surprised, but it was Evie who laughed. “Fuck, no,” said Evie. “_Mal’s_ the slut for anal.”

Flicking back her hair, Mal once again but some effort into glaring at them. It didn’t work when Evie was still giggling. “Oh, fuck off,” she said.

Audrey eyed the angle of Mal’s hips to Jay’s and, well, there wasn’t exactly much hiding where his cock was. She wasn’t really into it herself – or, no, that wasn’t _quite_ it, she wasn’t into it going on involving _her own_ ass, but she’d seen a few intriguingly hot porn videos. Probably would have preferred to wear some gloves, though.

“Oh no,” said Audrey. “I think Jay should fuck _on_, it would be far too rude for us to interrupt _now_.”

Mal groaned, though whether it was something to do with Jay or whether it was just at the terrible pun Audrey had no idea. Either would probably deserve it. In any case, Jay responded with a laugh and an almost playful thrust of his hips, and Mal gave a pleased grunt as her eyes fell closed.

Evie caught Audrey’s eye and winked, expression promising trouble once again. It would almost be a surprise that Evie, who could slip so easily into Auradon circles and who perhaps had closest to the same education and expectations as the children of Auradon royals, would be the one to have such a wicked mind. But Audrey recognised someone who had built up one persona to disguise quite another, and who kept their real nature closer to their chest. Round the other VKs, she was sure, Evie was more herself; Audrey would hope as well that she had started to see more of the real VKs as she had come to know them better.

Even outside, of course, of _knowing_ them better.

As it was, Audrey watched in amusement as Evie knelt in front of Mal, gave her a burningly intense look, and ran her hands down her body. Mal hissed, and raised one hand as if to touch Evie, but Evie knocked it away with a hint of a smirk.

“Ah-ah. Not tonight.”

Having been on the receiving end of such a frustrating combination of looks and attitude, and still flushed and tingling with warmth from her orgasm, Audrey simply smiled and sat back to watch. She stole a glance over at Carlos to see him watching with faint amusement as well; as her eyes skimmed down his arms, she noticed a couple of burns there, as well. Small and round. She’d never seen ones like them in real life, but she’d read descriptions of cigarette burns, and she felt her smile fade. Smoking was legal but barely tolerated in Auradon, after all; more than one member of royalty remembered facing a villain with tobacco on their breath.

She shuffled closer to him, as Evie gave a playfully exaggerated moan and Mal cursed Jay for whatever he was doing. Let them have their fun.

“How did you meet the others?” she said, tucking her legs up underneath her more comfortably. Carlos looked round, surprise flickering in his features, but come to think of it, it was the same look she had seen on him once or twice when anybody spoke just to him. He was less… in one’s face than the other VKs, she supposed. “On the Isle. Have you always been friends with them?”

“Actually, Evie and I met first,” he said. His hair was just getting long enough to fall more, but short enough to ruffle. “I used to do a lot of schoolwork alone before her, then when she came to the school we actually worked together some. Jay and Mal have been friends – I mean, you don’t use the word on the Isle,” he added, as if she hadn’t gleaned _that_ over the time the VKs had been in Auradon, “but friends for much longer.”

“You fit in well with them,” Audrey said. She hadn’t even been sure where she intended to take this conversation, which was unusual for Auradon but something she had found more often among the VKs. It felt more… improvisational, at first, until she realised this was probably what normal conversation was supposed to be like. “Not just in a like… folks from the Isle have different life experiences from those in Auradon,” she added. “You balance them out well.”

When Carlos smiled, it looked slightly shy, and he glanced away for a moment. He looked younger than he was, she knew, and knowing now that he was trans probably went some way to explaining that. But the other VKs had an aura about them like they were trying to step into adult roles – at least, in the outside world and not the sanctuary of bedrooms like this one – while Carlos… did not put so much effort into having such an aura, she supposed.

“You surprised us,” he said, which didn’t surprise her _now_ to hear. Audrey snorted. “I mean, you and Mal were really at each other’s throats at first…”

“I don’t think Ben fully thought about specific interactions,” she said. “Although to be fair, when Aziz gets back from studying abroad I actually suspect he and Jay might get along well. Fern is in college now;” Snow White and Ferdinand’s daughter, who was pretty, soft-spoken, and was studying business and law to help the dwarves’ children whom she considered her cousins; “and both of Anita and Roger’s kids are still in middle school. Although,” she gestured to Carlos, “Chad’s sister is in the same year as one of them, and apparently they would actually be totally psyched to meet you since they saw you going everywhere with Dude.”

“Might not have been the same before Dude, though,” said Carlos, cutting straight through to the past.

Yeah, Audrey had freaked out. Maybe it would have been easier if Aziz was still around, or Fern had come back for a while, but she was the only won facing the child of the specific villain of _her_ family and… yeah. It had gone wrong. But then the Coronation had happened and she had realised quite abruptly that they were _people_ just like her or Chad or Ben – when Ben remembered he was a person beneath the crown – and should be treated as people, not as titles.

After that, sniping back and forth with Mal had quickly become… fun. Like trying two styles of swordplay against each other. Her role as cheerleader had made her sort-of-friends with Jay by association in his role as tourney player. And she rather enjoyed where life had taken her.

“Does it not get tiring, hiding things from everyone?” said Carlos.

Audrey realised that she had been staring in the direction of Mal without actually looking. She blinked, actually _saw_, and even after the evening it was a _little_ startling to come back to the moment to see Evie moaning and biting her lip as she hooked fingers into herself, Mal gasping as Jay fucked her from behind with the certainty of someone who had definitely done this before.

She looked back to Carlos as Evie moaned harder and Mal swore at her. From Mal, though, that was fond.

“I mean… that’s how Auradon is,” she admitted. It wasn’t a post-coital thing, she was pretty sure; just a relief to be able to say it aloud to someone. “You put up a façade of your good parts and don’t acknowledge the… kinks.” The word was too perfect even as she reached it. “Metaphorical or literal.”

Carlos laughed and she joined him, conspiratorially, even as Jay groaned in a distinctly climactic manner. Audrey looked up in time to see him thrust a couple more times, then slump down, breathing hard, pressing kisses to Mal’s shoulderblades.

The first time she’d seen the dragon on Mal’s arm, now stark as her biceps flexed, she had wondered how such a good, clear tattoo had been done on the Isle.

As Jay pulled Mal down to the mattress, grinning as she pretended to grumble and tell him that there would be no cuddling to be had from her, Evie also finished in sharp breaths and precise movements of her fingers. Audrey drank in the sight of sweat gleaming on her breasts, the perfect line of her throat, and put her hand on Carlos’s shoulder in a playfully fond manner.

“Aren’t they just delightful?” she said, voice Auradon sweet.

Mal bit Jay’s arm, apparently just hard enough for him to let her go as he started laughing and rolled away. She all but lunged at Evie to kiss her mouth; Evie squeaked with surprise and then dissolved into giggle as Mal drew back and glared at her.

“Bitch,” said Mal, and kissed Evie on the tip of the nose. “Utter devious bitch.”

“Delightful,” echoed Carlos.

Evie chuckled against Mal’s lips. “You love it.”

“Yeah.” Mal smiled, resting her forehead against Evie’s for a moment. “I do. Right.” She slapped Evie on the ass and then got off the bed. “I’ve got something I need to grab. Don’t have too much fun without me.”

Jay, now lying on his back, groaned. “I don’t think I can handle any more fun tonight. Mal is like three rounds in one.”

To be fair, Audrey could sympathise. Mal was like a dervish in bed – or in cupboards, or abandoned classrooms, or anywhere else for that matter – and Audrey was much more likely to space out an evening with Jay than she was with Mal. Long-distance running against sprinting, she supposed, although that felt like an inappropriate metaphor just for being applied to something like sex.

“Clean yourself up,” Evie ordered him, with a shove to the shoulder. He flopped an arm across his eyes over-dramatically. “Go on, unless you want Mal to threaten you with cleaning spells again.”

“Penises are a hassle,” muttered Jay, finally rolling over to sit on the far side of the bed.

Evie reached up, removed the elastic from her hair, and shook it loose over her shoulders. Apart from a slightly windswept look, it didn’t even seem to have been affected, which really was another factor in making her unfairly beautiful. Audrey had to push hard on her exercise to make cheer look effortless, but somehow she felt like Evie would be able to do it all and still have perfect eyeliner at the end.

“So,” said Evie, “how are you finding getting to know us?”

“I feel that I should have predicted that VKs would hunt in packs,” said Audrey. “Or… what did Mal call it? Gangs?”

“That is the preferred term,” Evie said. “What would the Auradon equivalent be?”

A fair question. “Cliques, probably.” Audrey shrugged. “Although their hunting tends to be more couture-based. Fewer orgasms involved.”

“Sounds like much less fun.”

“True, but it’s more acceptable to do at the lunch tables,” she said, and felt another rush of companionship when Evie laughed. Among _specific_ people, it was possible to make _specific_ bitchy observations about individuals or situations, but it was more fun to be able to make them about the whole of Auradon.

Jay rejoined them on the bed. “Yeah, I think that would be frowned upon.”

The door to the bathroom slammed open, and Audrey looked up almost in alarm. She wasn’t the only one to whip round sharply, but suspected she was the most surprised when she let out a yelp of laughter that none of the others joined in on.

Mal stood in the doorway, hair up, expression triumphant. She wore what would have _looked_ like a black thong, were it not for the clearly adjustable sides… and the purple silicone cock jutting from her groin.

It wasn’t the dildo _itself_ that did it. It was the look on Mal’s face that had Audrey choking on laughter, putting a hand over her mouth and trying to restrain herself.

“How did you even get that?” Audrey finally managed. “That had better be from a reputable site.”

“Hey, Evie and Jay are eighteen already,” said Mal, pointing off to Audrey’s side. “It’s reputable. _And_ it’s got a condom on.”

Audrey had not even managed to notice that. “I’m so glad. Was it a group decision to trust you with it, or an autocratic one?”

“Oh, I think we all want to give wearing it a try sooner or later,” said Evie. Sitting close behind, she wrapped her arms around Audrey’s waist and put her chin on Audrey’s shoulder. “But we did Yain Tain Tether and _somehow_ Mal won. She insisted on getting first use.”

“Who got lucky enough to be on the receiving end?” said Audrey, as Mal swaggered across the room towards them. It didn’t have quite the same effect when she wasn’t swathed in her leather armour and her heavy boots, even if the jut of the cock did give her some extra impact. “What’s she like with it?”

Mal’s eyes flashed green; a party trick sometimes, Audrey had realised, and managed to teach herself not to flinch when she saw it. “You’ll have to tell them,” she said.

Audrey’s mouth went dry, though she recognised the rush of adrenaline as _anticipation_, not fear. There was a look in Mal’s eyes like the first time she had showed up to Audrey’s room, hot and intent and lascivious, and Audrey couldn’t pretend that she wouldn’t be curious about such a thing.

“Really?” said Audrey, feeling her voice on the edge of cracking.

“Mmm. I was vetoed from getting a dragon cock.”

“What does a dragon – never mind, I don’t need to know,” said Audrey, not sure whether Mal’s explanation would be further arousing or utterly terrifying. It felt fifty-fifty; she’d probably have to do some incognito internet searches to get a hint on which way it was more likely to go. “So I’m the lucky first tester, hmm?”

“Looks like,” said Evie against her ear, a sinful murmur. Her breasts brushed, warm and soft, against Audrey’s back. “We hadn’t decided whether to ask you for written feedback or whether experiments will be enough.”

Audrey met Mal’s challenging gaze. “If you need written feedback, then _someone’s_ doing it wrong,” she said.

All three of the VKs already on the bed with her responded with an ‘ooooh’ of challenge, and Audrey felt a cocky, giddy thrill for a moment before Mal grabbed her ankles and tugged her over to the side of the bed, legs dangling off. She grabbed at the rucked sheets, expecting to slide all the way off, and only realised Mal’s intentions when Mal stopped her by the thighs and stepped between them.

For all that Mal had seemed more… _equal_, with the other VKs, there was a predator’s gleam coming into her eyes. She ran her hands possessively over Audrey’s thighs, and Audrey felt the warm tremor down her spine that the look always lit in her. The dildo thudding against her hip didn’t have the warmth of an actual cock, but it had the same weighty presence, and feeling it come from _Mal_ was a whole new ballgame.

Hands came to rest on her shoulders, not quite pinning her down but almost supporting her in place. She glanced up, then gave a wordless sound that was probably the verbal equivalent of some strange emoji when she found herself staring at the underside of Evie’s breasts.

Mal, of course, laughed. “Yeah, that’s about the given view.”

It was actually _easier_ to look back to Mal, strange as that was to think. Although as Mal slunk down, running her hands over Audrey’s side, the movement shifted the silicone cock to rub against her, just a hint of pressure on her clit as Mal teased her with it.

“I’ve been waiting to get to break this in on you,” said Mal, voice lower and words clearly focused on Audrey alone. Even with the others in the room, it was enough to make the world seem like it was just them, and Audrey swallowed against her mouth feeling dry again. “And of finally getting to fuck you like this.”

“With a toy, or over the edge of the bed?” Audrey managed to say. Mal’s weight was holding her hips in place, and she could feel the risk of her legs starting to tremble if she held them in the air much longer. Cautiously, she wound them around Mal’s hips, almost surprised when Mal did not object.

Evie’s hands shifted to one shoulder, and then other hands came to rest on Audrey’s other side. She glanced up to see Carlos, who gave her a smile that was oddly shy given the night. By this point, when she looked around she was basically expecting to find Jay, and sure enough he was settling down on her right hand side, propped up on his elbow.

“I’m afraid I’m out of shoulders,” she said breathlessly.

He caught hold of her arm, raised it, and kissed the inside of her wrist. His breath tickled the delicate skin. “Still got hands free, though.”

Mal’s nails teased down Audrey’s sides, and she gasped and whipped her eyes back around to the fae. Surely it was the angles that seemed to put shadows around Mal’s eyes and make them look darker, surely it was just the effect of kissing to make her lips look so dangerously red, but Audrey couldn’t help liking it.

Never dropping Audrey’s gaze, Mal slipped one hand down between them, and Audrey did not even realise how wet she had grown again – perhaps simply how wet she still was – until she felt Mal’s fingers slip easily over her waiting folds. She curled her toes as Mal teased a delicate circle around her entrance, then ran up to pass either side of her clit without quite touching.

“I’ve been looking forward to both,” Mal said, and honestly almost as soon as Audrey had asked the question it had flittered from her head and it took some concentration to get it back again. Mal slid her hold back down to Audrey’s hips and rocked against her, this time more deliberate with the angle of the toy. It slid over her, not enough pressure at all, even as Audrey tilted her hips towards Mal. “I can be a little jealous, after all, seeing other people getting to touch you.”

“I thought you were the one who told me about sharing,” breathed Audrey.

“What can I say?” Mal shrugged. “I’m a hypocrite.” Why was it hot to hear her say it in that voice? Was it the gaze and the way it seemed to burn into her? Was it the way that Mal’s hands were wrapped so perfectly to her hips? Or the way she had built her pack, and how _strange_ it felt to be teetering on the edge of being considered a part of it?

It had taken her a while to see the goodness in them when they came to Auradon. Apparently it had not taken them too much longer to see the badness in her.

Mal at least had the sense to use one hand to guide the toy into Audrey, rather than thrusting blindly. Audrey gasped as she felt her slide home, all in one move, and saw Mal’s lips curve into a smirk at just the same moment. She writhed in place, unable to quite help it, sensitive from Jay’s cock and Evie’s mouth and Mal’s blistering gaze still upon her.

“You like it?” Mal said. It was soft, Audrey as much reading her lips as hearing the words as her blood pounded in her ears. “Hmm?”

“If I’d known about it, I’d have been waiting,” Audrey replied.

She released her grip on the bedsheets and reached up to wrap it around Mal’s arm instead, trusting the hands of the other VKs, trusting Mal’s weight against her hips, to keep her in place. Mal’s thrusts were firm but small, little shifts of her hips that could only have been teasing an inch or so, but it was enough, fuck it was enough, and Audrey could feel it all the way down to her bones.

Mal leant over her, mouth slightly parted, one hand on Audrey’s hips and the other scratching nails delicately down her side. Audrey felt goosebumps rise in their wake, invisible lines of fire on her skin, and lost herself to Mal’s heavy breaths, Mal’s weight holding her in place, the others around her. Like she was, at least for now, not just one of them but _part_ of them.

Mal’s murmurs turned to a language that Audrey did not speak, but recognised, an old fae tongue that she had heard slip a few times from Merryweather’s tongue but which Fauna or Flora had always chided her for. There were no books on it, none who would speak about it; it was almost as forbidden as magic, not even to be discussed let alone used, and it felt as wicked to hear it on Mal’s lips as it was to feel Mal inside her, the touch of her skin like fire.

Audrey closed her eyes, and let herself be lost to them. To the settled hands on her shoulders, to Jay holding her fingertips to his lips, to Mal’s words that she could not understand. To the feeling of Mal inside her – of her in some way consuming Mal, devoured and devouring – and grinding down against her clit. She slid against the sheets, and _let_ herself, and trusted them to hold her as Mal’s words became pepped with kisses and with bites – less gentle, but still not enough to bruise – across the expanse of her chest. The room smelled of sex in a way that probably would have made her wrinkle her nose if she did not feel like this, the heat in her, the tightness of arousal from her cunt to her throat, her heels against the small of Mal’s back and her nails digging into Mal’s arm.

The orgasm built in her like a warning, like a shadow stretching out from the lee of a hill, crawling up her body until she started to tremble and Mal’s thrusts quickened and then in all abruptness–

She may have cried out. She wasn’t even sure. Pleasure engulfed her, not hot but cool and flashing-bright, rushing the strength from her limbs and the thoughts from her mind, rolling through her as she felt her hips buck and was powerless to fight it.

Not that she wanted to. Not while she felt so _alive_.

It seemed no time at all, and an eternity, until her eyes fluttered open again. She felt wrung out, in the best of ways, replying to whatever question Mal was asking with a groan and a dismissive flap of her hand which made someone, at least, laugh. Mal stepped back, silicone cock slipping free, and the easiest way Audrey could think of to move was to slip down to her feet, just about trusting her legs by the time that she touched down on the plush carpet.

At least, trusting her legs so long as she leant back against the bed.

Mal ran possessive fingers under her chin, but her smile was softer, and the peck of a kiss that she touched to Audrey’s lips managed to _mean_ more than all the tangled tongues had done before. Not that Audrey could particularly think of what those meanings were, right now, but she knew that she would need to untangle them sooner or later.

“Evie put aside spare nightwear for you,” Mal said. It was easier to hear once the ringing in her ears had stopped, Audrey had to admit. “In case you wanted to stay.”

“Well, I can’t take the risk of being caught after curfew, can I?” she said, aiming for a sweetly innocent tone but more than willing to take the coyly suggestive one on which she landed instead.

Mal grinned. “Always worth trying to not get caught,” she said. She peeled away, and Audrey ached for touch again, so strongly that it surprised her. But the others were not far behind and they _had_, after all, offered her nightclothes. “Hope you don’t hog the sheets too much.”

“I think you will find that I sleep in a perfectly still and charming manner,” Audrey said, tilting her chin up. Her legs still felt a little wobbly, but her head was feeling clearer than it had in a while, now the aftershocks of orgasm were clearing. “And do not at _all _drool on my pillow.”

“At least there’s enough pillows to go round in Auradon,” put in Jay, cheerfully. “Stupidly soft but hey, it’s a start.”

“Oh, I made tighter pillowcases so that they wouldn’t suffocate you in your sleep,” Evie added. “And the boys have Tourney tomorrow morning, so we can wait for them to head out and then take all the time we want to shower.”

It sounded like a plan, strange as that was to think. And as Mal winked one last time before turning back towards the bathroom, and Audrey considered the strange turn her life had taken, she had to admit that they had some pretty good plans, after all.


End file.
